


Gift From My Master

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mushyness, Tumblr Prompts, piggy back rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: This was a prompt from tumblr asking for Piggy Back rides, plural for QuiObi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meggory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggory/gifts).



“This is so uncivilized my master.” The eloquent voice of Obi-Wan whispered, knowing well the answer that he would receive.

“You really must get over this embarrassment, my padawan. A Jedi should not use pride as a reason to not ask for or offer help.” The voice wasn’t over harsh, but Obi-Wan took it as a lesson that it was meant to be. Obi-Wan squirmed on the back of his master, feeling his master's muscles ripple as he carried him from the training room heading to the medical center. His legs were wrapped around the impressive giant, wishing the inappropriate thoughts away. He had been in love with his master for a few years, but was eagerly waiting until his knighthood to approach him. Moments like this were torture, even if he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

“Mastah Jinn! Mastah Jinn!” Obi-Wan turned his head and looked down to see a small crechling approach them both. “Hello there, young one. What can I do for you?” Qui-Gon took the moment to re-balance the padawan on his back.

The small boy smiled widely and pointed at Obi-Wan. “When Obi is done with his piggyback ride, can we get one?” The master couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing full well how injured Obi-Wan’s pride would be with such a statement.

“He’s not…I’m not…” Qui-Gon laughed at the trained negotiators response.

“I’m sorry little one. It would seem that my Obi-Wan may have broken his ankle while training in the obstacle room. I’m just trying to get him the healers.  Once he’s in their capable hands and healing, I promise to return and play with you.”

“Promise?” The little tyke had bright blue eyes that reminded him so much of Obi-Wan and those eyes always managed to get just what they wanted. “I promise. Now off with you.”

“I am not getting a piggy back ride!” Obi-Wan groaned and Qui-Gon snickered. “I remember a time when you loved to get piggy back rides. I sometimes miss the days that you wanted to play.” Obi-Wan regretted the sadness in his voice at the end, thinking back to the days when their relationship wasn’t so silent and formal.

Feeling the press of his head against his own, Qui-Gon smiled. “There won’t be many more days left between us. Soon you will be on your own. I will miss the boy that once was, but I will mourn the loss of the man you’ve become in my daily life.”

Why was his master so sad when those words came out? He could bridge this distance and offer up a reason, but he wasn’t ready, it wasn’t time. He had to wait. The code was clear in this as with all things related to the Master/Padawan relationship. He must wait to declare his feelings when the bond was no longer in place, it must be this way to ensure that both the Master and Padawan are protected. It however didn’t make situations such as piggy back rides on strong muscular backs any easier!

* * *

Three weeks later….

“Padawan, this is ridiculous!” Qui-Gon’s voice rose from behind the head of his tired and filthy padawan.

“You really must get over this embarrassment, my Master.” He was really enjoying this moment way too much and he would be sure to milk it for all that it was worth. It had been a horrible mission. The mud covered planet was still coated to their bodies, but they made it out with only Qui-Gon injured. He had a deep laceration in his thigh that made it impossible to walk.

“Those words were meant for an impudent young padawan, whom was easy to transport to the temple healers. I’m twice your size and almost twice your age! This is ridiculous.” Qui-Gon groaned and knew the real reason he wanted down, was because this young man was a bronze god wrapped in sin. The closer to his body he came, the harder it was to control his own wayward responses. Obi-Wan was twenty-five and not far from his trials, a time when he would finally leave his old decrepit master and forge his own life. He didn’t need the burden of Qui-Gon’s confession, he was in terribly, horribly lost in love.

The bigger man tried to shift on the back of his padawan, only to grasp tighter when he started to fall. He felt Obi-Wan wrap the force around his body to sustain the extra weight upon his back. “We landed earlier than expected; therefore the healers weren’t ready with a hover bed, so you are stuck with me. I promise to be gentle, but you really must relax and realize this is for the best, your pride be damned.”

“Brat…”

“Trained extensively well by you, my master.” Qui-Gon couldn’t help the smile and muttered under his breath a few expletives.

“Such language, my poor broken Master.”

“Remember this well, MY padawan. I WILL heal and I WILL have my revenge.”

“Jedi do not crave revenge.”

“Shut up and get me to the healers, Obi-Wan” The smile that graced the face of the younger man could have lit up the entire temple. “Yes, my master.”

* * *

“Obee! Mastah Jinnnn!” The three year old bounded toward the pair and jumped up and down in front of them.

“Hello young one. Are you enjoying the gardens today?” His master always had a way with children, stray pets, and anything that could look at you with big eyes and rule your world immediately.

“Yes! But now that you are here, Can we get piggy back rides like you promised?” Obi-Wan laughed out loud at the request, thinking they had quite enough of piggy back rides to last a lifetime lately. “Absolutely! Why don’t you round up your friends.” Qui-Gon laughed as the young boy toddled over to a group of younglings and saw their faces light up with awe.

“Master, you know this is going to end badly?”

“Always make sure you leave time for play, my young one. This is the final lesson that I wish to impart to you. Our mission’s leave us drained, tired and often disillusioned, but if you take the time to visit with the younglings and leave your heart open to their light. Well, it can provide us with the healing to our souls. The healers can only repair the physical and often we don’t have time for soul healers. Have fun with me, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan swallowed the heart that was threatening to burst from his chest. They would be off to a world called Naboo within the day for simple negotiations, but in the mean time they had a moment, this moment together to lighten their hearts, together as in all things.


End file.
